TwilightJacob Remix
by teamswitzerland1918
Summary: This is basicaly New Moon right after Bella saves Edward from the Volturi, but instead of Bella going right back to Edward;she falls for Jacob.


Twilight Remix

This is basically New Moon right after Bella saves Edward from the Volturi, but instead of choosing Edward, she choose Jacob. Or does she?

I was awake, but I didn't open my eyes. I felt something hard and cold and strangely familiar around me. I slowly opened my lids, and found that a face I used to know well was staring at me. I jumped back an inch, and he removed his arms. I could recall what had happened, but it all had a dream effect to it. I couldn't be sure if it was real or not. I sat up, and he did too. I scooted a few inches away from his close contact. "What happened?" I said too loudly. He was still staring at me but he seemed to understand. "Is it all true?" I asked before he could speak. "If your referring to us almost being killed in Italy by sadistic vampires, then, yes." Edward replied. It had been too long since I had heard his voice. Smooth as velvet. It all came back to me then. I was speechless for a few moments until he said, "I'm so sorry Bella. That doesn't even cover it. I made the biggest mistake of my life by leaving you. I didn't mean what I said. I thought you would be safer without us around." Jacob. What about Jacob? He had no idea if I was safe or not. I needed to see him. Soon. He took my silence for something else. His face was expressionless but his eyes we worried. "Unless you have moved on; like I had intended you to." "Edward, you left me. You said I wasn't good for you. Why are you here now?" "Because I love you and I can't live another day without you. I should have never left you here with a bunch of mutant dogs. I'm so sorry." "You know about that?" "Yes. Alice was thinking about it." "Oh. That's right. I need to talk to Jacob. He must be so worried." I looked toward the window. Faint streams of yellow were shining in. I got out of bed and grabbed up my phone. I dialed the familiar number. "Hello?" Good. He answered. "Jake, I'm so sorry. I'm back. I should have told you more. Can you forgive me?" "Bella, what happened? Are the blood-suckers back?" His voice was grim at the end. "I don't really know." I shot a glance at Edward. He was staring at me again from my bed. "I had to go to Italy." I told him the whole story while Edward sat still as a rock on my bed. When I was done, Jake was silent. "Jacob?" "I'm coming over." "Jake, Edward's here." "I don't care. I'll be there in a minute."

The phone went dead. I looked at Edward. The face of perfection. He stood up and walked over to were I was standing. I began to put his arms around me, but I pushed him away. I looked at his expression. His brow relaxed and it looked like he understood, but then I saw deep hurt in his eyes. He dropped his hands and stepped back. "You have moved on." I nodded one slow nod. Just then, I heard a hard knock on the door. I hurried out my door and looked into Charlie's room. He had already left for work. I bolted down the stairs. Barely aware that Edward was right behind me. I pulled the door back and flung my arms around Jacob's neck. He hugged me back and kissed my hair. His body went rigid. I looked up and he was glaring over my shoulder. I stepped out of his arms and took his hand. I looked at him then Edward. Pure hatred in both of their eyes. Edward looked at me. "Bella." He looked at my hand in Jacob's. He leaned against the wall for support. "In Italy, you said you weren't dead and you loved me." He pointedly looked at our hands again. "I went to Italy to get you for Alice and your family. When you left me you said you didn't want me. I knew you were never coming back and Jacob was here for me when you weren't." Jacob was still and silent at my side. "Bella, I love you. I always have and I always will. I'm sorry I left you. It was the biggest mistake I've ever made. It seems you have made your decision. But before I leave, at least tell me you forgive me." "Were are you going?" Jacob said. It was the first thing he spoke to Edward since he arrived. "I suppose I'll go back to Denali with my family." I still loved Edward, but not in the way I used to. I saw the unveiled pain in his eyes and stepped away from Jacob and took Edward's hands. "I'm sorry Edward." "No. This never would have happened if I had never left you. You never would love a dog." He glared at Jacob. Jake grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the way. He stood in front of Edward. They had the same look in their eyes. Unveiled loathing. For once they no longer looked like the Edward and Jacob I knew, but vampire and werewolf. Even in human form, Jacob looked menacing. "Jake, don't!" He growled at Edward and Edward glared back. I'd seen Edward in action. And I'd seen Jake fight with Paul. I wasn't sure who would walk away if there was a fight. I began to panic. "Jake. Please, let's go." He didn't move and inch, but Edward looked down at me. He must have seen the panic clear on my face because his expression relaxed, but his eyes were still hard. I grabbed Jacob's arms and tried to tug him toward the door. Of course he didn't move, but he understood what I was doing. He stepped back and put his arm around my waist. "I'm sorry Bella. If this is what you want, I won't stand in your way." "Smart move leech." Jacob snarled at Edward. Edward looked at me. His eyes scorching. "Goodbye Bella." He looked at me and then was out the door and gone before I had a chance to reply. I stared after him. I wanted to go after him. I loved him, but not like the way I loved Jacob. A part of me belonged to Edward. I knew him well enough that he was hurting much more than he showed. I felt the moisture in my eyes and tried to blink it away before Jacob noticed. We walked out the door and towards the woods. Jacob was calmer. I stopped before the edge of the forest while he kept walking, already beginning to shake so he could go phase. It wasn't five seconds till he stuck his nose out from the woods and showed his teeth and flopped his tongue out in his wolfy grin. I walked forward into the forest and he knelt down so I could climb onto his back. I grabbed a fist full of fur and we were running toward La Push.

--I'm not sure if I'll write more to this story yet. I'm not the best writer in the world, so I hope you guys like it!


End file.
